Bump in the Road
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: With promises comes with a follow through, Tsuruga Ren the top and most wanted actor in Japan is earning his way to the heart of the newbie actress. This is part 2 of Surprising Facts
1. Bump in the Road

Title: Bump on the Road

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Good morning?" greeted by the actor and immediately handed the actress his present, Kyoko giggled and took the present from him and stepped in his car on their way to get their manager.

After stopping by to get Yashiro, they went straight to LME, Kyoko was later left to the Love Me studio for her acting practice with another coach, she was being showered with compliments since she has been perfecting all the exercises she was giving her, finally after hours and few breaks, they were out the cafeteria of the agency and sharing a meal, they were later joined by Kane who happened to finish her own commercial, they talked about their usual things until they were called by the president.

"Thank you girls for coming, and as you may remember your first television debut is from Curara CM and both of you having to take that beautiful commercial, they decided to make another with you both in it, as their anniversary for you, and with it comes sponsorship by providing you stocks of their products." Kyoko seemed delighted while Kanae shook her head in surprise.

"My family's going to like it." She snorted knowing her huge family can make use of such resource.

After they were called they went downstairs at their practice studio to talk more, especially questioning what would they shoot this time, however Chiori came bounding int o greet them shoving her phone to their faces and Kyoko giggled.

"Your step dad is like a heavy weight!" she bounced with sparkles in her eyes, "Like how rich is he? I mean he's the military Engineer supplying weaponries for the JSDF and US forces!" she gasped.

"I don't know, I never asked, I'm not that interested…" she shrugged and Chiori gasped.

"And your so called oversized baby brother owns his own custom and sports fishing company?" she scrolled more after some paparazzi and fans dug up some information about Kyoko's family.

"Oh… he said it wasn't that big yet, but he's thriving to the industry, he started his own manufacturing company now and his own office warehouse by the docks." Kyoko thought.

"And let's not forget, your mother is the untouchable lawyer of Japan, and Fuwa-san was silenced after he was served a restraining order after that little stunt that he did!" Chiori added.

"It serves him right." Snorted by Kanae.

After their practice, Kyoko was picked up by Yashiro for her own schedule to attend, Ren on the other hand was free and willingly drove them to their next schedule, Yashiro notices how comfortable the actress is to Ren and there was no sign of awkward air like they used to, he wondered however she still calls him her sempai, which contradicts with his thoughts.

Arriving, Ren offered to wait and Kyoko freely accepts without shying away from Ren which was new to their manager and he was drove to question how far they are in their friendship.

Finally finishing, it was her turn to follow the actor to his own schedule, Ren had his new drama, with him being changed for the shooting, when he came out his hair was dyed blonde, clothes from stylish casual to rugged look with his cargo pants tucked to his combat boots and his shirt was tight and hugged his upper body well, and showed his broad chest and shoulder.

All the girls were staring at him while Kyoko's jaw dropped, "Corn?" she looked at him in disbelief, "What are you doing here?" she gave an excited laugh.

"Kyoko, can we talk somewhere?" he then gently pulled her out of everyone's vision and hearing, Kyoko was confused but embraced him nonetheless.

"I missed you!" she said and he returned the embrace kissing the top of her head.

"I missed my Kyoko-chan too…" he smiled and pulled her to sit on one of those equipment boxes, "Listen, I need to tell you something…" he started, "I should've told you when we were at Guam." Kyoko was confused, "Corn… is Ren." It made her even more confused, "I'm Ren. And always had, remember when I told you I want to leave my father's shadow? I think I already did but I ended up creating Ren Tsuruga to do so. I know you are confused, but let me tell you honestly, I didn't want to trick you nor make fun of you, yes, I find it cute you see me as a Fairy, but I don't want you to know the real Corn because he is a bad person."

"Is corn another persona?" she looked betrayed.

"No… Corn is the real me, but Corn way back did a terrible thing that's why Corn decided to be Ren to hide and gave a poor excuse to say I want to leave father's shadow, but after all of it, I managed to leave but paid a price by means of losing my best friend." He confessed.

"What did my Corn do?"

"Corn was a bad person, because he was frustrated with his life with in his father's shadow, he turned to a monster, got involved to gangs and other violent things, and because of it his friend who was chasing him at that time was hit by a car."

"It wasn't Corn's fault!" she stood and squished his face between her palms, "My Corn did not kill, you were not the one who drove that car! And nor you want the life under your father's shadow. You were just taken to the wrong direction, but look at you now, out of your father's shadow and building your name, and you named him Tsuruga Ren, my senior and the one I like the most." The last part brought a smile to his face.

"I want to kiss you right now, but I'm still courting and earning the best thing that happened to my life." He said and she blushed.

"So what is Corn's real name?"

"Please don't get mad?" he asked and she mused.

"I'm Koun Hizuri."

"Wait! Father's Koun?!" and she blushed deeper red after she was reminded she played his role while Kuu Hizuri came to visit the country.

"And you did well on acting my part too, I like the less violent one too." He teased and she pouted, "Stop that, it's hard not to kiss you." He always tease her about kissing and she's growing used to it.

It wasn't long when one of the staff found them and called for Ren on the set, "What were you talking about?" Yashiro asked.

"Nothing, I never realized that my childhood bestfriend was just under my nose." Shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

The next day, Kyoko noticed how Ren upped with his creativity when it comes to his advances, stepping in the car where he picks her up as usual from her apartment, with the blaring American music that Kyoko understands, she blushed on their way to LME to meet Yashiro since he went ahead for the President's briefing for Kyoko with the other two Love Me girls' first talk show invitation.

Like the usual, they were greeted when they arrived at their agency and Ren was happy there were no media to mob him and bombard him with questions regarding his new movie and dramas, "Having another of those talks?" Ren finally asked since the girls are about to drag Kyoko to dress up again.

"Yeah, and this time, there will be three of us!" she excitedly said.

"I'll drop you off to the studio, besides it's my day off." He said.

"You know you should rest for the day." She worriedly said.

"It's fine, it's not like I have things to do at home, than lay in bed and look at the ceiling the whole day." Kanae rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Leave him be, Kyoko, besides we get free Uber." She joked.

"Moko-san!" Kyoko blushed, "Sorry." She looked at Ren while Yashiro laughed at the Uber joke.

Ren sat with Yashiro waiting for the ladies to come out, Yashiro peeked at Ren and saw him scrolling over his phone and onto his social media, the manager shook his head in amusement seeing how close his charge to Kyoko's stepbrother after their laidback photo together, "_He's going to swing this one to homerun._" He thought and went to doing his work.

When the girls came out, they were all in pink themed outfit, except Kanae who's wearing a elastic waist-slim baggy pants that looked like a skirt, and her top is a white sleeveless blouse, Chiori in a simple off shoulder above the knee dress, with the wavy skirt and a cute sun hat and Kyoko on a thigh length elastic waist plated baggy shorts to match Kanae and her top is a pink and white stripped off shoulder blouse, they looked like they were out going to the beach but their color theme screams their Love Me theme, Kanae rolled her eyes again seeing Ren awing at Kyoko.

"Easy with the drool, puppy, she's no food." Kanae again teased Ren and Chiori laughed at them, Kyoko pouted and Ren ignored the teasing and pulled Kyoko to a spin holding her hand up.

"You look pretty." He complimented when Kanae cleared her throat and Chiro with her posed, "You're all pretty."

"I feel that was forced." Said Chiori sulking and again Kanae rolled her eyes.

"Drive us to our place Uber." She again jabbed and Ren chuckled and opened the shotgun seat for Kyoko and Yashiro opened the back seat for the two girls and scooted himself at the edge.

Finally at the studio, they were greeted by the producer and ushered them to the makeup room, the staff was surprised why Tsuruga Ren was there but he paid no mind since he followed them with Yashiro to their dressing area where they are retouching some good make up for the show, Ren continued to scroll over his phone and chuckles from time to time, "What's so funny?" Kyoko finally asked.

"Otto posted another photo, I don't know what this creature is but it looked like smiling." And showed the water salamander to its huge decorated tank with the said boy at the side with a card saying; 'Proud fish dad' written on it.

"Oh I think that's called Axolotl, he named that one Flip." She replied scooting closer and the make up artist noticed their closeness.

"Cute… and he got turtle too?"

"He got fishes and things that swim in his office, I swear I'm about to call his office Atlantis." Ren stared at her in amusement.

"That bad?"

"He has that condominium wall full of fish tanks and with a giant tank on the other!" Ren this time was surprised.

"I'm questioning if his favorite food is fish too…"

"He eats fish but doesn't eat them much thinking they were his pets." And Ren burst out laughing.

After they were prepared, they headed to the back stage and waiting to be called for the introductions, they gave a little pose as instructed at the back stage, and when the LED screen parted revealing a little smoke effect, and revealed their posing figures, "_For today's guests, they are called the Charlie's Angels of the LME founder and President and they are the protégé actresses of the said agency, please welcome! The Love Me girls! Mogami Kyoko! Kanae! And Amamiya Chiori_!" and they cat walked to the stage as what they were asked to do, Kyoko puts on her game face while the two girls did the same.

With the girls settled they were complimented by the host and started her questions off to simple facts, "Is it true that your department or rather little group was made for Kyoko-chan after she wasn't chosen after an audition?"

"That is not true, Kyoko spoke, it was made for both me and Moko-san." She smiled, "She too had that wonderful talent and high skills in acting however Sachou, or rather as we tease him Pops he saw that we can polish our talents and that is why he created the said department." She explained and everyone was at awe, "So in order to return our gratitude, we do our best in what we do and how we act."

"However, how did Chiori-chan ended up in your department?"

"I chose to do so." She admitted, "I remember when I met Kyoko-chan the first time, it was in the set of a drama where I was able to work with Tsuruga-san, and at that time, Kyoko-chan was injured…" she looked apologetic to Kyoko since it was her fault, "And at that time I could not do a single action which is a tea ceremony."

"In defense, Chiori-chan, tea ceremony is only taught by the Ryokan Ookami to her heir or rather the bride of her son to take the spot later on, and you were not taught do it properly." She patted her.

"And even with an injury, Kyoko-chan was able to immerse herself to any role she wishes to, which made me call her my 'Eternal Butterfly' and I voluntarily joined LME to find my joy in acting again." She smiled at Kyoko who was blushing as the former child actress calls her senior.

The host was gasping in surprise from all the confession the former child actress has revealed, "_All of you girls are so close aren't you? I'm so envious, I never had someone as close like you guys to each other._" She paused, "Also, enough with the already known facts, let's talk about more private matters, especially your friendship." She started.

"_I heard you girls ganged up on defending each other after one actress threatened Kyoko-chan_?"

"Let me clear it up lady." Kanae in her beast mode, "That wasn't a threat but rather a felony, who pushes a person off the building?" with that said the audience gasped and the host shocked.

"And here is a tea, I want to spill it because no one tries to hurt or threaten any one of this Lory's girls." Chiori warned, "One actress who is now injured and on her way to recovery has been assaulted by her, she was taken off to a role due to the said injury and sent the poor girl to depression, but Kyoko-chan helped her with a motivation and now she is striving. And you still call that threat when she committed felony after hurting one actress?"

The girls clearly shows how close they are to each other and how the protect one another, "My best friends Momo-chan and Chiori-chan protects me, but in return I too wanted to protect them, it's just give and take, I love them as my own sisters, I never had any female friends while I was in Kyoto, and these girls are one of a kind and I will always treasure both of them as they are always there to have my back when I need them the most." She said.

"But there is one person that competes with our time with her though." Chiori teased and the host squealed in glee wanting to know more since there is someone that is breaking the bond of the girls.

"He's our local Uber driver for today and he had been advancing on Kyoko-chan for the past months." Kanae rolled her eyes.

"_Wait! You mean to say there comes a man who went passed and got approval of Kyoko-chan's loyal sibling hell hound_?" Kyoko was shocked her stepbrother was called a hell hound.

"Guess what, there close and best of friends…" Chiori added and the host laughed.

"Hold on, let me call the Cerberus for you to pull more juiced out." Kanae teased and pulled out her phone, the staff handed her some cord and adapter that goes to her phone port and to the huge screen at the back, Kyoko was pouting and blushing at her friend's teasing.

The phone was dialing, and after some few rings the said stepbrother picked up the call, and apparently he was using his laptop over his home office, wearing nothing but his plain white long sleeved fishing shirt with his nickname on the sleeve, sitting on his mesh office chair and viewing his light gray and white walls with his background having a long vertical slab of cabinet rack with two vertical compartments, one on the other has his three favorite fishing set fully customized standing neatly at a rack, while the other has horizontal compartments with the two lower units having small fiber glass tiny drawer storage for hooks, swivel and bobbers, the two lower units are made out of two wood drawers while the open top with a huge space has colorful rows of hanging baits organized in display side by side, the open wall at the side of the cabinet has a wall shelf with two hooks, one dangling is a loaded smaller military tactical molle back pack, full of patches up front, with a another rectangular pouch attachment at the side and some nylon sheath multi-tool pliers with a matching Ferro cerium rod with small plastic handle at the tip attached to the side of the sheath and mounted at the center of the molle attachment of the bag, the other hook has a simple Suzuki Jimny key with a Suzuki single straight leather lanyard fob with a carbineer.

Simple set up but it revealed the cute aquatic salamander over a huge tank under it, it was well decorated and armed with a cooler and oxygen, "What?" he looked grumpy as he looked like he just woke up.

His merchandise flat-bill ball caps are displayed at the op of the wall shelf and it shows how he is a business person at his age, "Easy there, water doggo." Teased Kanae, "We're here to ask if you're cool if there is someone that fancy your sister."

"I'm cool with them if they are respectful our parents and whole family, her friends and most importantly my sister, he must be behaved." He said flatly and the girls mused, "he knows how to get along with my sister's best friends, he knows how to be fine with her space and he is alright with my sister's flaws then he deserves to be with her." He ended, the audience and so as the host was touched by how caring the brother is to his sisters, especially including the said best friends to the list.

"By the way your best friends it at the back stage." Upon mentioned by Kanae the boy perked up.

"Oh… Ren's there?" the host was surprised to know who it was, "I thought it's his day off?"

"It was, but he's Uber driver today." Grinned by Chiori.

"Oh… so he's still on ground zero on trying to win Nee-chan?" he asked and the host screeched getting the message, "Oh wait… did I say it out loud? Oops…" pursing his lips, "Uh… you know what, I think I need to feed my fishes…" he tried to excuse himself while Chiori was bursting in laughter and Kanae shaking her head.

"Wait… are your pets there?" asked Kaname, "Can we see?" she was interested on what it looked like as what Kyoko had been describing his weird fish pets, upon turning the laptop, one side of the whole wall was turned in to a fish tank condominium with all sorts of fishes in them, while at the bottom was a huge tank with bigger and scary creatures with fancy ornament setup.

"Bye…" and with that he turned his computer.

"_Was that the said brother who sent Fuwa-san to the ICU_?" the host asked.

"The one and only, also the threat about running him over when he is near Kyoko for only meters away is still on the plate and for months we didn't stumble with him." Chiori added.

"_Kyoko-chan_." The host playful look darted to her direction, "Tell us, what is your status with Tsuruga-san, I thought it was just sempai and kohai?"

"It's still is…" and the camera turned to the back stage where Ren is, he turned to look at the side and mounted ouch, Kyoko saw him and sighed, "We're still on that stage that I challenge him, besides my mother let my future step father wait for almost ten years and yet they are still together and now engaged." She stated.

"So you are willing to let the poor Uber wait for ten years?" Kanae asked and Chiori was wheezing at the side, Kyoko is now pouting and looking at Ren who's sweating.

"That depends on how he behaves." Kyoko replied and Kanae turned to him.

"With having to be in a good side of your brother he survives the hatchet and the terrifying four-by-four jeep." She nodded in confirmation, Chiori was losing it, the host was surprised by the revelation that the said top actor is smitten by the young and rising talented actress.

"Can we call on Tsuruga-san on stage?" the host excitedly asked the producers and staff and they let her call for him since they too are excited, Ren went out and joined the three girls but Kanae and Chiori did not give him any space to sit beside Kyoko and he made himself comfortable over the carpet, the staff was about to get him a chair but he refused and let his Koun come out.

He was asked some few personal questions, "_Where did it all start?_" the host asked and kept on grinning, Ren positioned himself sitting over the carpet by Kyoko's legs, legs crossed.

"When I got the balls to finally confessed, also tell her that I was that gaijin kid who came to Kyoto and played with her." He explained.

"_Wait, you were childhood sweethearts_?!" she squealed.

"You can say that, and throughout the years my ideal girl was my little Kyoko-chan, she was so cute when she was little too." he stated and Kyoko seemed to be unamused.

"_So Kyoko-chan decided to be an actress so you can be with Tsuruga-san_?" the host finally asked.

"To be honest, no, I never knew Tsuruga-san was Corn from the start, all I know is that he was that jerk I bumped with to LME and then became my sempai in all of people." Poor Ren looked shocked, "It was later that I knew it was him." She explained.

"Also, it is another story which I'm not willing to talk why I joined acting." She added.

"I see, but with you knowing Tsuruga-san is your childhood sweetheart what was your reaction."

"Corn turned to a jerk." Ren breathed deeply and hurt after Kyoko revealed on what she thought about him, "But still loved the little jerk though." She added and Ren whipped his head with a silly grin on his face, "See, look how confident he is that my brother wouldn't murder and send his body parts all over Japan." Kanae and Chiori were losing it and wheezing in laughter.

After the show finished their fans blew up and Kyoko was being attacked by Ren's fans, however knowing more of their history as Ren posted things to his social media they quick to learn who Kyoko really is and how life oriented she is as he explained he is still in the waiting area, but he was willing to be patient to her after how she had accepted Ren as who he is in real life and his past, sharing Kyoko's bentos and cooking though photos in his social media as well.

Later they learned as well how close they are after Kyoko finally opened her own social media to the public after sharing their photos together with her family, especially her stepfather who's over protective with her, Ren's fans bit-by-bit accepts her after they took a peek at her personal life with the home videos she is posting.

With her friends or family, however everyone loves her family moments having her father present as well, Kyoko with her mother's permission recorded the announcement her parents were about to reveal that day, Ren was present since he had confessed to her mother that he was willing to put a ring to her hand and give her a respectable last name – it was a funny clip which includes the young boy having a shocking outburst and the Invincible Queen admitting her defeat after.

"_We got an announcement_" their parents having a mixed emotion about the reveal, Seana sighed and then, _"We're about to have a Mogami number three…_" she finally said.

"_Wait… mother, are you_?" Kyoko asked confused and excited, Ren looked baffled and the boy looked stunned, mouth hanging open and unresponsive.

"_Yes, I;m pregnant for four months, I never realized I was._" She sighed.

"_I'm a middle aged man, a little passed half of my forties. But my soldiers marched_." Their father admitted looking surprised himself, "_I', happy we can still groove but…"_

"_You're both old_!" the boy finally blew and Seana looked defeated, his father looked disappointed, Kyoko looked shocked, Ren still looked baffled.

"_I know we are… but you don't have to put it that way." _Seana said in defeat.

"_I am so sorry! Mom-san!" _said by the boy that looked shocked and the same time apologetic, Ren wanted to laugh and so did Kyoko but stifled it, "_I promise to babysit him or her or whatever…_" he added, "_I'm sorry…_" and gave her a side hug which she took, still looked defeated, Kyoko then joined the family hug and congratulated her parents and offered the same as well.

Her social media blew after that and it was like a situational comedy family series, her fans begged for more Ren and Kyoko moments, with her family and LME family, but most importantly the LME president since they were amused with his cosplay hobby dragging down his charges such as Ren and the Love Me girls, they once cosplayed Charlie's Angles with Ren as another character dressed in lab coat.

* * *

Presently Kyoko and Ren was at the airport for a shooting of their romance drama series, they were newly chosen as guest for the episode and Ren is playing an off duty fireman assisting Kyoko who plays a doctor on their off duty when a person by the runway collapsed after the heat.

They were arguing at first then later on Ren would fall for her immediately after her impressive comebacks and skill at keeping the patient alive, having to be called on break since they did well, the staff and crew were clearing up the runway to change venue inside the airport, and while they are about to head in, many of fans were being held at bay by security to avoid mobbing, and on their way, a private plane landed and Kyoko watched as it lands.

Until she recognized the black color and insignia on its tail, and on cue after it settled, Ren and Kyoko stood waiting by the safe distance on the person, and it wasn't a surprise when her brother came out, since his business logo was printed over the tail of the plane, walking out with his usual outfit; a pair of cargo pants and brown work boots, and button-up shirt, and behind him he was followed by two huge men tailing him, one holds a briefcase locked with handcuffs to his wrist, and when he entered the airport after he spotted his sister.

"Dad-san asked you for errands again did he?" Kyoko asked.

"This is getting out of hand, I know he has been getting back at me after saying his old." With that Ren laughed.

"Where have you been?" Kyoko again asked.

"Went back to America to get him the needed files for his security company, and by the way meet, B1 and B2, I'm terrible with names but they're twins." He introduced.

"Good day, young miss." They greeted knowing she is their boss' daughter and glared at Ren as they started to get protective of her.

"He's fine, you don't have to worry about him." Otto explained, "Though you need to worry about them…" glaring at the Vie Ghoul band, they shivered seeing the three men glared, and Ren wrapped his protective arms around her, Kyoko held on to him.

"Glad you're around big brother." The boy patted him and the men tipped their head to salute Ren on his protective nature towards his lady.

"Well, I need to bring this to the "Old man" and get back to my own business…" he sighed and Kyoko patted him.

After Kyoko went to have a re-touch her fellow celebrity asked her if that was her brother and they started rambling on how he is young and had his own multi-million company. Kyoko shook her head in amusement until, "So when are you saying yes to the poor actor?" Kana asked, Kyoko remained quiet until.

"After he pops the question, he's been waiting and patient." She admitted and left to het herself a drink.

~END~


	2. Petition

Title: Petition

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

With the interview attended by Kyoko, she has admitted that she has not yet answered the most desirable man in Japan with a yes, and now his fans who are invested to their comedic love story, it has been five months that they revealed the actor had been making advances for her reply, and still no news about them officially dating, however in some gatherings or appearances and mostly dramas and movie, they are together and sweetly interacting.

Kyoko's fans are getting impatient and so does Ren's own, they were always at the edge whenever they are in an interview and they were asked about their status and they would take some time to answer the question, and because they were reminded of how Kyoko opened about her parents' relationship that took ten years they feared the most.

To Chiori's social media she had shared her little interview with Kyoko about the running concern of both hers and Ren's fans, "My brother said, if Corn can make him say yes, probably I would too." She jokingly said their conversation with her brother about such matter, it was just a jest by both of them but the fans took it as a way to bring them together.

And now, with the president starting a trend, the poor Mogami boy is added to the mayhem of his favorite couple's situation, "So today I was mobbed by your fans outside my shop office, what the heck is going on?" he demanded, joining his parents with his new baby sister to his arms, Seana just gave birth two weeks ago to a healthy baby girl who looked so much like her and Kyoko, in difference though, is the baby's eyes that got his father's ocean blue eyes.

"Well… to explain, our dear boss started a trend called, they need your approval for me to say yes."

"Oh…why though?" he asked.

"Because Chiori-chan happened."

"I'm gonna question her mother why she's born…" he groaned and their father just burst out laughing.

"So when will this stop?" he finally asked and Seana turned to them to take the baby.

"It will never, I tell you because people still ask me if I'm really Kyoko's mother in daily basis." He flatly said and bounced the sleeping baby to her arms.

"Might as well think of an advantage to use this situation." He stated and Seana thought of it as a smart way.

Another week later Kyoko and Ren was called to the president's office, but to their surprise the younger Mogami is present as well, however the look he was shooting the president was scary.

"I'm sorry for dragging you to this, but Director Kurosaki requested of you." The president pouted and the other rolled his eyes.

Shortly the Director who headed the first commercial that Kyoko had been involved with arrived and ecstatic to see the younger Mogami present, he as well greeted Kyoko first and congratulated her to her success in career, while the other returned the gratitude to be able to work with him again, he was the first who discovered her and her best friend and starred to a small commercial.

"Rounin Nakahara hired my services for a commercial he wanted to promote his new line of tourism and real estate business, and now thinking back because you three are involved so much social media fun, I really want to make a commercial where you three are to display the services, brand and the interior of the business, the writer already created some scrip for you, which I also brought today." He said and handed them the folders which contains it.

"Wait, I'm no actor and the same time not being paid for this, why am I involved?" complained by Otto, "I do not work without compensation nor return, I myself is a business person to and personally known Rounin as a friend and partner." Kurosaki sweated.

"Well… what can I offer you to help us on this project?" he asked, Otto grinned like a business monster and replied.

"Easy, I get to wear and so as my sister – my brand of sports clothing and so outdoor ones, it is my way of subtly promoting and introducing my line to the public."

"I don't know, I am paid by a Nakahara-san and it would be disrespectful to…" he was cut off to his words.

"Well, don't you think its disrespectful to my part as well? I'm an owner of my line and being used to another's advantage? You are just plain crook are you, Kurosaki?" with that sharp words it was the first they see the Director shiver together with his staff.

"And if you put my friend as a reason again, hold on." He pulled out his phone and called the said person and put their conversation to loud speaker, Kyoko and Ren was amused to see the said boy in his business mode and see a bit of his father in him dealing with his military engineering business.

"Rou." He greeted, "Listen, you hired a dude named Kurosaki? Well he is now hiring my sister for the said promotional commercial of yours and disrespectfully me, I mean I'm no actor and the fact I own my own line which I am not allowed to put over your own promotional commercial." The director is clearly sweating nervously.

"_Let me speak to him._"

"You're on loud speaker." He said the other gave a reply, which then instructed the director to follow what Otto demands, the other stared to the director like he can see his soul and the other agreed to every terms the other demanded, the president never saw such business meeting.

With the signal that Kyoko and Ren took on the roles and they are at the present discussing the setting and Yashiro setting the schedules for their shooting, it will take different places around japan, which is a plus for the two, it was like a vacation work, they get to stay for free to a luxury hotel that was owned by Nakahara as well.

And after a week, they are to start their shooting.

* * *

A week passed and Kyoko now is joining her mother and step father for dinner, her stepbrother was off the table playing with their new sibling spending his time before they set out for a month filming all over Japan.

"Well, he's enjoying too much time with Bell-chan?" Kyoko turned to where the baby's room is and saw Otto from te open door baby talking.

"You both are living tomorrow and he'll be out the house." Said by her mother.

"And I get to have more time with little Bell!" cheered by her step father who was more than happy to kick his son out knowing he can have more time with his little girl, "Oh and tell your not yet boyfriend that there will be no hanky panky while you are in shooting." He warned and Kyoko blushed.

"We're not even dating yet!"

"Yes, make him wait ten years." Said her mother.

"I earned my ten years you know, it's his turn." Teased by her stepfather and Seana rolled her eyes.

The next morning they met with the director who is chilling to his van with the other staff, their equipment were placed to a pick-up truck and they greeted the couple.

And when Otto arrived with his favorite white Jimny which was pretty much loaded with mounts and accessories for outdoor activities and all terrain features, the director awed and started to marvel at it and decided to use the very same car for their travel shooting, he had asked him if they can place cameras around its interior, however there was already mounted cameras in it and agreed to share the clips they take from the inside when they do some scenes.

They started with Kyoko and Ren having conversation outside an apartment, it was a rented place for them to start, Kyoko dressed in micro shorts, thin strap inner blouse and a loose flannel shirt which was owned by the actor, Ren on the other hand to grab attention of the viewers for the commercial, the actor was left shirtless and only with cargo shorts in Otto's brand, Kyoko was telling him she is out for a road trip with her baby brother not because it was a bonding but rather finding herself and wanted to make their relationship work before for tackling to a new one with him, Ren was saddened that she has to leave for a while but accepted, taking her hand and kissing it and placing her palm to his cheeks, they then shared an embrace which made some staff melt getting all jealous having the actress touch the actor.

"They do lots of that when you leave them alone." Revealed by Otto which made the female staff's jaw drop and walked off, the director dubbed him to be closet overlord.

After the director cuts the scene, one off the wardrobe staff handed Ren some shirt, and they proceeded to take Kyoko and her brother's scene over the car, the interior was not simple at all, the car seats were covered with tactical covers with molle and pouches at the back, and there were some gadgets that helps navigating as well as comfort, "Where to?" he turned to her, both matched clothes as he was wearing his own button down long sleeved shirt, flat bill trucker hat and half rimmed sunglasses.

"Anywhere, somewhere with bright beaches or any good place." She shrugged.

"My friend owns resorts why not drop by there and have a good road trip?" it came out natural however he was off the script and hilariously forgot his part and just improvised, it was natural and actually still in character so the director let it off.

"That would be nice, again thank you for taking me."

"Not a biggie, besides you're my sister, we're family now, and I actually need to get away from work, I'm sixteen yet acts like an old man as what pop's say." Shaking his head, and they drove off to where they were supposed to.

Before they move on to Hokkaido Kurosaki dragged Ren's manager to the hole and now he is having conversation with Ren in front of the camera inside the said apartment, "Well, if you truly wanted to support her and love her, I know she wanted space and you are fine with that, but all you have to do is dramatically show your face there and pop the blasted question, the brother gave me a freaking hint, although he did not sign the petition by your fans, but it's close, you got approval." He said which was also off the script.

With Ren scrambling to dress up and hop on to his car dragging his manager slash best friend, they drove off to follow, his personal car was also used. Again Kurosaki called it cut and they started to clean and pack up.

With their trip now starting the cameras were used to film the little road trip of the siblings were both Go Pro cameras mounted to the interior of the car and will soon be edited with a no copy right travel and upbeat music, and Otto graciously offered his drone to be used since he too will be benefiting the said commercial, they are to film the first part where they hop on to the Hokkaido Kurosaki was never been delighted to work with the couple who acts naturally and she has happy to see that the rising actress is growing to the industry.

Finally after they traveled for a while now, Kyoko went to ride with Ren since the other had been annoying contacting Otto's radio repeatedly.

They arrived late in Hokkaido and upon their arrival the staff are already instructed and they were helped with their luggage.

When Ren and Kyoko walked off to their shared suit, "No hanky pankies, pops said." Teased Otto and Kyoko blushed pouting at him.

"I thought you were babysitting Bell-chan!" she complained.

"It doesn't mean I don't know what you guys were talking about~" and walked off.

The morning later the director and so are the staffs and even the producers were laughing at the matching state of the lead actors of the commercial, and Kyoko wearing some nice sleeveless blouse which matched Ren's tank top under button down short sleeved shirt.

"So much for not dating, you guys are giving so much free stuff, but still I am not signing any of those petitions wither your frustrated fans are shoving my face." He snorted and Yashiro was bursting in laughter.

Their little commercial has parts on it, where Kyoko sets out to an adventure with her brother and driver visiting places and being accommodated by hotels and resorts owned by her brother's good friend Nakahara where they show good service, nice view and subtle reviews and compliments to it, while still showcasing Otto's products as well, Ren on the other hand has his own adventures on chasing after her and would propose again.

The second part is Okinawa and it was a beautiful beach side it was the first that everyone except Ren saw Kyoko in a thin fabric clothing, in short a bikini, Ren couldn't help at times but to stare ate her with a pout while male staff were all gawking at her figure.

And while on their shooting, a surprise visit from a certain Visual Kei band happened yet it turned a little ugly after the vocalist started to make his advances to the actress, to everyone's shock Otto runs over the Vie Ghoul's drummer, "Whoops… I thought I warned about people not to disrespect my sister, I guess my example out of Fuwa wasn't enough, so you're next?" and he steps on to his car's accelerator giving scary engine roars, the director was in shock and stood frozen as the Mogami boy just nearly murders the instrumentalist.

Turning his car to face Reino holding Kyoko by the wrist, Otto steps out his car and grabbed the axe by his mount and cracked his neck for added intimidation, Ren who was now possessed by Koun took the axe from Otto and he himself hit the singer with the butt handle of the weapon and sent the poor vocalist to the ground, "Hold him steady so I can tie him off my bumper." Said by Otto and Ren started to drag Reino.

"Ren, stop, he had enough, let's just call it a day okay? it's enough." She hugged him and he released the said vocalist leaving him to her brother who had other plans to make sure he doesn't go near her again.

After three weeks their trip was done finishing it back in Tokyo to where the main Hotel of Nakahara where Ren finally caught on to her, and for extra natural effect they did it in the middle of the street in front of the Hotel, Kyoko was prettily dressed in pink and white strapless Boho summer dress, Ren on the other hand was in board-shorts, button down summer shirt and flip-flops, Yashiro tailing him was in a Hawaiian shirt, ugly shorts and flip-flops, to top it all off a Cuban short brim summer fedora.

"The idiot had been following your trail, and finally we managed to catch up on to you!" Yashiro stated and Kyoko looked shocked to know, Ren handed the now dead bouquet of flowers, she gave a loving look to the actor and took it and held her.

When suddenly fans shouted, "We need Otto-kun's petition approval!" and the Director was wheezing.

"Why bring me to this?" he complained and the camera kept on rolling taking the scene as it is actually goes with their current situation and the reason why he hired the couple and the said little brother.

"Because Kyoko-chan said guys needs yours and your dad's approval before dating your sister." Reminded by Yashiro and Ren is still on the ground kneeling holding her hand, both were stifling their laughter.

"I am not signing nor saying anything, it is up to her to answer you, beside we're not the ones who's gonna be dating after… wait… that came out wrong…" shaking his head and Kurosaki was just there wheezing in laughter.

Kyoko pouted and turned to Ren who looked hopeful, "It's just yes or yes, and definitely." He said.

Kyoko sighed and nodded, "Yes." Pinching his nose and everyone cheered.

Ren out of joy picked her up and gave her a hug, "Just that?" Otto commented which surprised everyone, "C'mon man, you waited almost six months, aren't you gonna seize the moment?" with that said the bystanders and the couple's fans started to cheer with him and he found it hilarious.

Ren playfully grinned and pulled Kyoko for a kiss which caught her in surprise, she returned the same and their manager started to fan-boy which scared the young Mogami.

All in all the director was delighted with the outcome of their commercial and very little takes, now they must do all the edits for the said four parts commercial and have it like a series.

* * *

Upon the announcement that they are now official came with a funny photo of the Mogami family, Kyoko with her mother holding her little sister, with her step father at the back laughing at Otto who's holding a piece of paper with computer printed words there and his signature, Seana wearing her office clothes while mounted with pink baby strap, Kyoko in her dress, Luke, her stepfather in his military uniform ready for work, and Otto in his usual attire, a pair of cargo pants, and polo shirt ready for his own office, their reactions were funny and so as the caption. "_He signed it_" it reads and her fans were all laughing.

With their new established relationship scandals somehow seemed to stop, their fans doubled after their relationship came out and social media exploded with their stolen photos, the LME President however was delightfully pleased with their progress, however Vie Ghoul dared to file a case against Otto, who in turn Seana defended him, and his father used some power to help him out the hole since both parents were more than proud and happy he did such thing for his sister without any second thought, and in reverse they had turned to file a case of assault against the Vocalist who is now under investigation.

So far the threat of Kyoko holding off Ren for ten years finally over and hilariously answered in him a most public and unthinkable way, though the commercial shooting.

~END~


End file.
